Twin Sisters, Twin Mysteries
by WWMTgirl
Summary: Canon pairings as of the first episode of TDA, except Cody and Justin like Beth. Crossover & OCs. Twin sisters, Leyla and Ange, end up on TDI. Thing is, though, they're...different. After all, how many girls can levitate stuff, and have broken hearts?


Summary: Crossover. You should be able to tell what the crossover(s) is/are from reading this commercial. Canon pairings as of the first episode of TDA.

**Leyla, voiceover: Most people joined TDI for the $100,000.**

_**A big image of the cardboard $100,000 check appears.**_

**Not Ange and I.**

_**Two girls, both almost exactly alike except for their eyes, show up on screen. The blue-eyed one has her hair tied into a ponytail and the green-eyed one has her hair loose. Their eyes show signs of crying in the recent past, and they hold themselves like girls who've learned the hard way never to trust **_**anyone.**

**We joined it to get away from our pasts.**

_**The green-eyed girl launches off of the boat to Camp Wawanakwa. She laughs and grins, but the smile doesn't reach her eyes.**_

_**The other girl leaps off as well, and shoots a glare at her sister and a cautious look at the camera.**_

**So now we're here, with 22 other campers, a sadistic host, and a psychotic chef.**

_**Shows all of the campers, Chris, and Chef on the cliff**_**. **_**Scene change, and the girl's side of the Gopher cabin is shown, with the green-eyed girl glaring daggers at Heather while Gwen holds on to her diary protectively. Another scene change, and the blue-eyed girl is rolling her eyes exasperatedly as Duncan flirts with Courtney and Courtney yells at him.**_

**We have to go through crazy challenges...**

_**The green-eyed girl launches off the cliff, whooping in sheer joy. Scene change, and the blue-eyed girl gets put in a leech bucket. After a pause, she comes out, jerking one off of her elbow. "Can we move on, please?!" Scene change, and the green-eyed girl is handcuffed to Duncan while they both grin evilly, and the blue-eyed girl is looking uneasily at her twin as she is handcuffed to Leshawna.**_

**...Try to avoid any and all questions about our pasts...**

_**"You speak Italian, eh?" Ezekiel asks the blue-eyed girl.**_

_**She averts her eyes. "You weren't supposed to know."**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**She sighs. "I have secrets I need to keep."**_

**...Make sure that we don't blow our cover...**

_**The scene is the dodge ball arena. The green-eyed girl is on one side, the blue-eyed girl on the other. Balls are levitating around them. The other campers stare in shock.**_

_**The two make eye contact. The blue-eyed girl has gone white and the green-eyed girl looks chagrined.**_

"_**Kreth," the green-eyed girl mutters. "We're screwed."**_

_**The blue-eyed girl shrugs and inhales deeply before the balls begin to spin around her, whirling. She moves her arm sharply to her upper right, and they all suddenly slam into Heather, on the stands.**_

_**Heather screeches in pain.**_

_**The green-eyed girl bursts out laughing and high-fives her twin. "Yeah-hah! Show that -beep- what she's got coming to her!"**_

"_**Do unto others what you want done unto you," the blue-eyed girl says mockingly to Heather.**_

_**Tyler grins and punches the air. "Thank you, Leyla!"**_

**...And also set up some couples, to get rid of that irritating sexual tension.**

_**The green-eyed girl rolls her eyes and shouts, "Duncan, Courtney, will you two just SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY SO WE CAN GO ON WITH THE STUPID CHALLENGE WITHOUT YOUR BICKERING?!"**_

"_**Why do you care? You're not even on our **_**team**_**," Duncan points out.**_

"_**I can still hear you two squabbling! Just krething kiss already so I can **_**concentrate**_**!"**_

_**Courtney reddens. "I don't want to kiss **_**him**_**!"**_

"_**Oh, for crying out loud!"**_

_**The green-eyed girl whirls and pushes Courtney onto Duncan, knocking him over.**_

"**Ange**_**!" the blue-eyed girl shrieks.**_

_**The green-eyed girl breathes deeply, then goes over and extends a hand, pulling Courtney up. "Sorry 'bout that. Not exactly patient today."**_

_**A few odd glances go her way.**_

"_**Today is the…how long?...two-year anniversary of me meeting the boy that I love."**_

"_**But that's good!" Lindsay cries.**_

_**The green-eyed girl half-smiles sadly.**_

"_**He's dead."**_

**And I have a really bad feeling that our pasts are going to catch up to us...**

_**"Leyla!" The blue-eyed girl goes white and turns to see a boy with curly, dark brown hair facing her and smiling.**_

_**"Canrisson." She holds herself up straight, lifting her head and holding her lips in a compressed line.**_

_**He looks at her oddly.**_

_**She inhales, exhales, and then her face contorts into a furious, grieving mess and she punches him. "YOU KRETHING SON OF A BITCH!"**_

**...And try to screw us over again.**

_**"Get away!" Ange screams, shoving the air and sending a bald woman flying. "Get away, you krething-…" She lets out a stream of Huttese swear words/insults. "You're not killing anyone here! Do you hear me?! Not anyone!"**_

_**An elderly man quietly intervenes, holding her back by her shoulders. She struggles, her chest heaving, and finally breaks down sobbing.**_

_**Leshawna comes and wraps an arm around her shoulders. The elderly man backs away, looking at her disconsolately.**_

_**The bald woman looks at the man with an edge of hurt in her expression. "Why did you hold her back?!"**_

"_**Because she would have killed you," he says calmly, "and regretted it afterwards."**_

**The good thing is, when they do come, we have back-up.**

_**Courtney, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Beth, Sadie, Bridgette, and the twins stand in a circle, surrounding the boy who spoke to the blue-eyed girl and the bald woman that the green-eyed girl attacked. All of them are in the hunter garb from "Paintball Deer Hunter." and have sadistic grins on their faces.**_

_**The boy gulps and the woman's eyes go wide.**_

_**The girls unleash a paintball extravaganza. A few of the girls get hit, but the boy and woman in the middle get utterly soaked. The girls high-five, laughing hysterically.**_

**And, apparently what we thought happened…**

_**The green-eyed girl takes out a jade necklace, and the blue-eyed girl takes out a mask.**_

_**Courtney's jaw drops. "Th-that's…"**_

"_**Please **_**don't**_** tell me where Artemis got this," the green-eyed girl says, smiling wryly.**_

_**The blue-eyed girl hesitantly puts the mask on her lap. "I…this isn't one of those duplicate masks they sell in those stalls, this one's…this is the real- **_**I'm**_** the real thing."**_

"_**No **_**way**_**," Duncan says, grinning. "Ange is dating one of the **_**Fowls**_** and Leyla's the **_**Thief Lady**_**, and you guys didn't even**_** tell**_** us?"**_

"_**We had no reason to," the green-eyed girl said softly. "They're dead."**_

…**didn't happen at all.**

_**Chris grins. "Today, we have some new faces. Say hello to the Thieving Ducks!"**_

"_**Couldn't we have had a better name?" a boy's voice says plaintively.**_

"_**It's better than the Screaming Gophers. At least ours is **_**accurate**_**," a girl points out.**_

_**The blue-eyed girl clutches the tree next to her, going white. The green-eyed girl looks suspiciously at Chris, who smiles disarmingly, and directs her suspicious glare to the woods.**_

_**Two pale, dark-haired boys come out of the woods, followed by a crowd of people whose features cannot yet be clearly seen. One has dark brown eyes, and the other has blue.**_

_**The blue-eyed girl collapses. The green-eyed girl's eyes go wide.**_

"**Artemis**_**!"**_

**Chris voiceover: Starring…**

**Gwen…**

_**"That's...really messed up."**_

**Trent…**

_**"So wait. You guys are fugitives?"**_

**Justin…**

_**"Shouldn't you girls be marveling at my awesome sexiness- OW! Ange! Why did you hit me?"**_

**Leshawna…**

_**"You white girls some kind of crazy?"**_

**Duncan…**

_**"You have **_**got**_** to be kidding me."**_

**Courtney…**

_**"I can't believe him!"**_

**Katie…**

_**"They're, like, **_**so**_** weird."**_

**Sadie…**

_**"Oh, I know, they**_** are**_**!"**_

**Beth…**

_**"Let'th go bag thothe meanie deer!"**_

**Lindsay…**

_**"We should **_**totally**_** give them a really cool makeover! They'd be **_**so**_** pretty, don't you think?"**_

**Heather…**

_**"You'll pay for this!"**_

**Eva…**

_**"Y-you know the Jade Princess? She's my wrestling idol!"**_

**Ezekiel…**

_**"Leyla is la Signora del Ladro!" (Translation: The Thief Lady)**_

**Owen…**

_**"So wait. You want me to jump off the cliff right after you? Are you sure we won't, you know, die?"**_

**Izzy…**

_**"Battle of the **_**Sisters!**_** All **_**right**_**!"**_

**DJ…**

_**"So, you won't go out with me?"**_

**Tyler…**

"_**Those two are awesome! Yeah!"**_

**Noah…**

_**"Who does she think I am, Artemis Fowl?"**_

**Cody…**

_**"Did you **_**have**_** to throw me off the cliff? I just asked you out! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! I didn't **_**mean**_** to offend you!"**_

**Harold…**

_**"Why would I aspire to be like Jon Spiro?!"**_

**Geoff…**

_**"You two need to lighten up, man."**_

**Bridgette…**

_**"Wait. **_**You're**_** a deer? Oh ho **_**ho**_**."**_

**Chris…**

_**"Those two are wicked TV, man."**_

**Chef…**

_**"Wait. You know Domovoi Butler? I **_**trained**_** with Domovoi Butler!"**_

**Likiato…**

"_**I'm not the villain here!"**_

**Anakin…**

_**"What in all krething nine Corellian hells did Canrisson **_**do**_** to you?!"**_

**Ahsoka…**

_**"Leyla and Ange were my best friends! Tell me what the heck happened to them!"**_

**Padme…**

_**"What happened to the girls who smiled and laughed without being afraid?"**_

**Artemis...**

_**"Perhaps the plan should have been a lot less secretive. In my defense, I didn't come up with the plan."**_

**Holly...**

_**"Leyla, Ange, **_**why**_** are you hiding from the world on a **_**reality TV show**_**?"**_

**Scipio...**

_**"Amo Leyla. La amo. La danneggerei mai intenzionalmente. Mai!" (Translation: I love Leyla. I love her. I would never intentionally hurt her. Never!)**_

**Leyla...**

_**"I have my secrets. I don't ask you overtly personal questions; don't ask me them."**_

**Ange...**

_**"Who the hell do you think you are? Get out! I don't want you here! Damn it, this was supposed to make a new life, not just bring **_**you**_** in here again, after you **_**killed my lover**_**!"**_

**It's all here...**

**On...**

**TWIN...**

**SISTERS...**

**TWIN...**

**MYSTERIES!**


End file.
